


go back (but nowhere to go)

by yucc



Series: twitter-fanfictions-dump [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ... well kinda, Angst, Canon Era, Future Fic, Homophobia, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mungkin, mungkin penyesalan terbesar Takao <i>i a l a h</i>(…)</p>
            </blockquote>





	go back (but nowhere to go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kopi_luwak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/gifts).



> awalnya ditujukan kepada seseorang di tuiter :")))))))

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Judul fanfiksi ini diambil dari lirik lagu **CROOKED (** **삐딱하게)** yang dibawakan oleh _G-Dragon._
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Mungkin penyesalan terbesar Takao ialah tidak memberi kesempatan untuk sahabatnya menjelaskan, ketika mereka masih berjalan bersama-sama di SMA. Seharusnya Takao sudah tahu kalau siswa bernama Midorima Shintarou, lahir pada 7 Juli, dengan zodiak Cancer, dan berposisi sebagai Shooting Guard itu bukanlah tipe yang suka bertele-tele, malah sangat menjunjung pembicaraan yang langsung pada poinnya. Meski demikian, oh, meski demikian, Takao tetap saja terbutakan oleh keraguan dan rasa ketidakpercayaan yang muncul ketika Midorima Shintarou, di tahun mereka yang ketiga, sebelum ujian penentu masuk perguruan tinggi (Jurusan Pendidikan Dokter, Fakultas Kedokteran, Universitas Tokyo, sampai-sampai Takao sudah hapal segala-galanya), bilang terang-terangan di depannya dengan tatapan terserius dari mata hijau itu untuknya: _Takao Kazunari, aku menyukaimu_.

Di suatu dunia yang lain, di antara jutaan kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi, Takao Kazunari akan tertawa pertama dan tersenyum kedua dan bilang "Butuh waktu lama sekali untukmu sadar, eh, Shin-chan." ketiga. Pada ruang dan waktu yang berbeda, Takao Kazunari bisa jadi malah mendadak melodramatis, kemudian detik selanjutnya memeluk Midorima Shintarou, lalu berkata dengan suara penuh afeksi, "Ya, ya, ya, Shin-chan, aku tahu, aku juga."

Pada kenyataannya, hal-hal di atas adalah angan semu belaka sebab nyata-nyatanya yang Takao perbuat ialah memasang wajah pucat pasi dan seluruh bahasa tubuhnya meneriakkan " _Kukira kita adalah teman dan hanya teman saja!!_ " di hadapan Midorima Shintarou.

Namun demikian, hal yang lebih penting daripada itu, hal yang seharusnya Takao utamakan dan khawatirkan ialah fakta bahwa Takao Kazunari adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui perihal preferensi Midorima Shintarou, posisi yang seharusnya mendorong Takao untuk peduli dan membantu Midorima Shintarou melewati masa-masa ketidakmampuan pribadi menerima kenyataan bahwa mungkin ia memiliki cara pandang yang sedikit berbeda dengan orang lain perihal pendamping hidup.

(Midorima Shintarou di ruang dan waktu lain adalah ahli bedah terhebat seantero Tokyo, tapi Midorima Shintarou di tempat ini adalah konduktor orkestra yang ternyata mantan siswa kedokteran Universitas Tokyo.)

Mungkin seluruh hal yang sudah disebutkan di atas, semuanya adalah penyesalan terbesar Takao, termasuk penyesalan yang timbul karena membiarkan jas pestanya basah diguyur hujan akibat lupa membawa payung seusai resepsi pernikahan Midorima Shintarou (seorang mantan siswa SMA Shuutoku, lahir pada 7 Juli, dengan zodiak Cancer, dan berposisi sebagai Shooting Guard, juga dulu adalah sahabat yang berpotensi menjadi lebih bila saja Takao mau memilih untuk membuka mata).

( **Hawk Eye** , oh, _betapa ironi_.)

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)


End file.
